


Messages

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr<br/><a href="https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/">danni-howell</a></p></blockquote>





	1. To: Phil

To: Phil

 

She just smiled at me!!!! I swear she just looked at me and smiled. I know she’s only three weeks old but that was definitely a smile.

 

To: Phil

 

We’ve run out of milk again. Pick up some painkillers too.

 

To: Phil

 

Come home ASAP. She has a fever. 39 degrees.

 

To: Phil

 

We miss you already. Call as soon as you land.

 

To: Phil

 

Love you xoxox

 

To: Phil

 

My mom wants us to take a x-mas photo. She keeps insisting on it.

 

To: Phil

 

Save me. XD

 

To: Phil

 

I can’t cook tonight. Can bring you home chinese?

 

To: Phil

 

Get the winnie the pooh one!

 

To: Phil

 

I kno it’s not my birthday but she likes it too!

 

To: Phil

 

It looks great and so tasty!

 

To: Phil

 

I can’t believe she’s almost three now.

 

To: Phil

 

Remember you have a doctor’s appointment at 1.

 

To: Phil

 

You would die without me, you know it. lol

 

To: Phil

 

On my way to A&E

 

To: Phil

 

Broken arm. Get here soon please

 

To: Phil

 

Where are you?

 

To: Phil

 

She won’t stop crying and I really need you to help me

 

To: Phil

 

We’ve decided on strawberry ice cream. Please and thank you :)

 

To: Phil

 

Teacher called and left a message on the machine. She wants to see us.

 

To: Phil

 

Some little twat was calling her names so she punched him

 

To: Phil

 

I’ll call him what he is. Serves him right too.

 

To: Phil

 

Love you so so so much right now <333

 

To: Phil

 

It’s just what I always wanted!! Happy anniversary! You’ll get your present tonight ;)

 

To: Phil

 

Remember to pick up the prescription and your new contacts.

 

To: Phil

 

You’re welcome love :)

 

To: Phil

 

What do you want for dinner tonight? Ladybug wants pizza but I was thinking something a bit healthier.

 

To: Phil

 

Vegetable pizza it is!

 

To: Phil

 

She’s been throwing up since you left this morning. On our way to the doctor’s.

 

To: Phil

 

Remember the office moved.

 

To: Phil

 

She’s being brave. Says to send you a hug and a kiss. xoxo

 

To: Phil

 

She says ten year olds don’t have parties. They have sleepovers.

 

To: Phil

 

Only five girls.

 

To: Phil

 

No boys I’m sure

 

To: Phil

 

Haha I don’t have to double check. There will not be any boys.

 

To: Phil

 

I can’t find her! There’s too many people. I’m going to call 999

 

To: Phil

 

I knew we shouldn’t have brought her with us!

 

To: Phil

 

I’m not blaming you. Just find her!

 

To: Phil

 

Louise and Zoey both texted me. They have her.

 

To: Phil

 

I know. Thank God!

 

To: Phil

 

I didn’t want to say this out loud but I don’t like the idea of her making videos.

 

To: Phil

 

Because she’s a little kid! You know how awful people can get online!

 

To: Phil

 

Whatever. I mean if you think it’s best…

 

To: Phil

 

I’m not being passive aggressive. I’m done arguing this.

 

To: Phil

 

Let’s not fight, okay?

 

To: Phil

 

I’m sorry too.

 

To: Phil

 

I love you.

 

To: Phil

 

Shit. I forgot to sign the permission slip. It’s on the table.

 

To: Phil

 

Braces? Really? How much is that gonna run us?

 

To: Phil

 

She won’t be the only 14 year old with them in. She’ll get over it.

 

To: Phil

 

HELP ME She’s tried on 7 dresses and apparently none of them look good on her.

 

To: Phil

 

She thinks she’s fat. She’s just told me that. Can you believe that?

 

To: Phil

 

She doesn’t believe me when I tell her.

 

To: Phil

 

Now she doesn’t want to go anymore. We’re on our way home.

 

To: Phil

 

I’m sorry I couldn’t be there! She looked gorgeous in her dress. I’m so glad you convinced her to go the formal.

 

To: Phil

 

I bet you’re crying your eyes out. Am I right?

 

To: Phil

 

I hope you didn’t treat her date too badly.

 

To: Phil

 

I know you, Phil. You’re very protective.

 

To: Phil

 

Am not! At least not as bad as you.

 

To: Phil

 

Call me as soon as you get this message.

 

To: Phil

 

Tell the producer you have a family emergency.

 

To: Phil

 

He’s so small. Guess what she decided to name him? Philip Daniel.

 

To: Phil

 

Our little ladybug is a mother now. We are officially grandparents!!

 

To: Phil

Her room is 2853.

 

To: Phil

 

See you soon granpa. xx


	2. To: Dan

To: Dan  
  
There’s no way. The baby book said she wouldn’t smile for real until six weeks at least!! Did you get it in video?

To: Dan

I couldn’t sleep all night either. Parenting is great so far, huh?

To: Dan

I’m on my way. Make sure she’s kept warm.

To: Dan

Love you two so much. Big kiss and hug from florida!

To: Dan

Love you more than life <333

To: Dan

I wanted to take one ages ago before all the appointments were booked up. My mom sent that perfect dress for ladybug.

To: Dan

She’s your mum :p

To: Dan

Orange Chicken okay?

To: Dan

I knew you would say that the minute you saw winnie the pooh. You’re not turning two. It’s her birthday

To: Dan

Here’s what the cake looks like.

To: Dan

Me neither. Wasn’t just yesterday she was born? Dan, make time stop. It’s going too fast.

To: Dan

God, you’re such a wife.

To: Dan

Why??? What’s happened?

To: Dan

Who broke their arm???

To: Dan

I’m on my way

To: Dan

It’ll be okay, Dan. I’ll be there really soon. xxx

To: Dan

What did you all want for movie night again?

To: Dan

It couldn’t be our little ladybug. She couldn’t have done anything.

To: Dan

Dan, don’t call the boy a twat… even if he did call our daughter names.

To: Dan

I agree :) I hope she got a strong punch in. That’s my girl!

To: Dan

I love you too <33 I guess you saw your present?

To: Dan

I can’t wait ;)

To: Dan

Thanks <3

To: Dan

We should really add more vegetables to our diet.

To: Dan

Is it food poisoning? or that nasty flu that’s been going around?

To: Dan

What’d the doctor say? Call me.

To: Dan

How many guests can we expect for this sleepover?

To: Dan

No boys, right?

To: Dan

Double check

To: Dan

She’s too little. I don’t think I’ll be able to find her either.

To: Dan

Dan, please calm down. We have to stay calm or else we’ll never find her.

To: Dan

Are you blaming me? You know you wanted to bring to this gathering too. Everyone wanted to meet our daughter and we BOTH thought it was a good idea.

To: Dan

Anything yet?

To: Dan

Oh thank god she knew to find Louise. Oh my god.

To: Dan

She’s been in our videos since she was born–before that! She wants to be a Youtuber like us. Is that so bad?? What’s wrong with what we do? What can’t she have her own channel?

To: Dan

We can still monitor what she sees. I think it’s a good idea. Give her something to work on other than school.

To: Dan

That was really passive aggressive.

To: Dan

What’s your problem, Dan?

To: Dan

Okay. I’m sorry.

To: Dan

Yeah love you too

To: Dan

Signed and delivered. Who takes a trip to the post office anyway??

To: Dan

Orthodontist says she needs braces.

To: Dan

Ladybug is really upset about it. Says boys won’t look at her. … good :D just kidding.

To: Dan

How’s the dress shopping going :p

To: Dan

Fat? Really? Where did she get that from? Tell her Papa said she’s the most beautiful, stunning, brilliant and amazing girl.

To: Dan

:( make her feel better.

To: Dan

See you guys later

To: Dan

[multimedia message]

To: Dan

She’s all grown up. I can’t take it.

To: Dan

Of course I’m crying you git

To: Dan

Her boyfriend is lucky he still has his teeth. She can do better than that. And you’re just as bad!!

To: Dan

I can’t get out of this meeting. What is it?

To: Dan

What’s the emergency?

To: Dan

She had him? Send a picture. I’ll be there as soon as I can.

To: Dan

I can’t believe it. I’m a granpa. IM A GRANPA

To: Dan

What room is she in?

To: Dan

See you soon grandad xx

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [danni-howell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
